


Brainwash

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Court of Owls took Jason and messed with his mind. But he was still Dick's brother, and he was going to bring him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainwash

**Author's Note:**

> This is much less of a fight, and more Dick outsmarting the Talon. The other three were named as targets a long time ago, so Dick has them all shut up in his apartment. Tim and Damian are having some cabin fever about it. Dick, I’m pretty sure, literally carries Jason home after this.

_It’s not his fault._

That’s all Dick could think as he dodged each knife, each attempt at a punch.

“Red Hood, please-”

“No.” He responded to the communicator, flipping over the Talon and onto the fire escape. “Red Robin, you, Batgirl and Robin need to stay away, do you understand me?”

He heard the muffled sound of the communicator switching hands - or rather, most likely, being grabbed. “Hood, Nightwing is _our_ ally, too. It is pointless to keep us behind.” There was a pause, then: “…We want to help him, too.”

And under his mask, Dick couldn’t help but smile. Damian has come so far. “You want to help, birdbrain? Get a hold of papa-dearest, make sure he doesn’t come out here either.”

Talon - Jason - turned around as more muffled thumps echoed through Dick’s headset. Probably the com being grabbed back, for it was suddenly Tim again. “You’re protecting Batman now, too? You sure Jay wasn’t the only one brainwashed?”

“Har har, Red.” Dick laughed, shooting the knife out of Jason’s hand. “No, I mean. Along with the Court apparently coming after _all of you_ , Bats will just get in my way - and I’m making a lot of progress here.”

Jason picked that moment to fly up in front of him like the bird his costume was themed after, and kick Dick in the face with a move the anti-hero had taught the younger himself.

_It’s not his fault, it’s not his fault, it’s not his fault._

” _Progress_ , yeah.” Tim deadpanned. “Looks like it’s going _swell_.”

"Just get to Batman, nerd.” Dick replied grumpily, feeling his mask for any cracks. “And give Batgirl the communicator, she’s a better conversationalist than you two.”

“Awww,” Stephanie’s hum filtered over the line. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Dick smirked and jumped from the fire escape. Jason followed quickly in his shadow.

“Jay, can you hear me in there?” Dick threw over his shoulder as he landed harshly on the ground and ran.

Jason didn’t respond.

“I know you can.” Dick continued, turning at the corner, into the intersection of alleyways.

Nothing.

“And I just want you to know,” He huffed, jumping onto another fire escape, but staying on the outside railing. “I’m not mad at you. I don’t blame you. No one does.”

This one earned a growl.

“Those people I was talking to? Your siblings, you remember them?” Dick let go of the railing with one hand, swinging lazily down, just out of Jason’s reach. “They’re worried about you, bro. They want to help you.”

“The Court has ordered Batman and his allies dead.” Jason recited. His body coiled a little bit and Dick knew he was about to lunge. He scrambled up to the next set of bars, twisting to face the outside.

_Come on, Jay. Take the bait, take the bait._

Jason jumped, grabbed the bars and flipped himself overtop the handle, planting his feet firmly on the floor of the level. 

The metal immediately crumbled beneath him.

Dick had ripped the Talon’s mask off blocks ago, so he could see Jason’s florescent blue eyes widen in fear. Dick hooked his feet on the bars - that were probably just as sturdy as that rusty floor was - and flopped down, grabbing Jason’s wrists as he plummeted.

The eroded escape floor clattered to the concrete, stood up in eerie angles as spikes. Jason would surely have been stabbed if he fell. Maybe worse.

Jason must have been coming to the same conclusion as he looked down. When his head snapped back up to Dick, his eyes were wide, and a little watery.

“D-Di…” He whispered. “…Hood?”

The spell was broken.

“It’s me, Jaybird.” Dick returned warmly. He grinned, though knew Jason wouldn’t see it. He swayed slowly to the side, lifted Jason a little so he could get a foothold on the remaining metal floor. “I got you, you’re safe now.”

When Jason was securely on the ledge, Dick - not letting go of his arms - flipped himself down, stepping tenderly onto the old steel himself. 

And Jason - poor little Jason, who has probably lost a lot of time in his past three weeks as a captive, probably did things he didn’t want to, hurt people who didn’t deserve it, couldn’t remember things he probably should - was already a wreck. Shaking, hyperventilating, looking like the ten year old he probably never really got to be.

Dick pulled him forward into his arms. Held him tight as Jason broke down even further. Vowed revenge against the _fucking_ Court of Owls as he ran his hands soothingly over Jason’s frighteningly bony spine.

“Red Hood…?” Stephanie’s voice crackled hesitantly in his ear. “Is…is he…”

Dick didn’t acknowledge her, not directly anyway, as he squeezed Jason’s shoulders, closed his eyes and quietly repeated, “You’re safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> [other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/RedHood%21Dick-au)   
> 


End file.
